


Friendsome

by doitsushine92



Series: Poly EXO [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chinguline, Friends having sex, Friendship, M/M, Rockband AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsushine92/pseuds/doitsushine92
Summary: Chingu line are in a band and fuck.





	

Chanyeol adores the stage. The lights, the adrenaline, the sweat; it gives him a rush no amount of alcohol or drugs ever could. They aren’t as famous as their crowd would suggest; they play mostly at bars and local venues, sometimes venture out of their comfort zone to Hongdae. However, Itaewon is their home and it is where they play, every week at the bar two blocks down their apartment. They have a loyal fanbase, too, and the regulars are always greeted with back slaps and smiles.

And every week, after their gigs, Chanyeol drags Kyungsoo to a bathroom stall and watches the bassist’s thick lips wrap around his cock with a sigh, shudders his way through a fast orgasm with Kyungsoo doing minimal work because Chanyeol always gets so worked up during performances he’s already leaking in his boxers by their last song. Kyungsoo likes to stare right up at him, eyelashes fluttering every now and then and mouth curling into a smile when he tucks Chanyeol back in his pants. 

Back home, after Kyungsoo has thrown wrapped sandwiches from the Subway across the street at them and they are all well fed, Jongdae drags Chanyeol to the shower with him and they fuck under the hot spray, Jongdae moaning into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol likes to wrap his arms around Jongdae’s waist to hoist him up, loves how Jongdae clings to him desperately to get some friction on his dick; Chanyeol never gets tired of telling Jongdae how pretty he looks when the water is falling on him and his lips are parted in gasps (and Jongdae never gets tired of hearing it).

And then, when it is late at night and Chanyeol is already in bed, Baekhyun slithers in next to him and whines until Chanyeol slips an easily lubed up finger inside him, then two and then three. The main reason why Chanyeol complies is because he loves how pliant Baekhyun gets, how soft his whimpers are and the drag of his slim fingers down his arms. Baekhyun always flushes down to his chest, presses his lips to Chanyeol’s and kisses him sloppily until he’s too wound up and can only gasp, letting out huffs of breath and whines that Chanyeol eagerly swallows.  
-  
They all love getting fucked by Chanyeol because he is the biggest and the thickest out of the four, as his height and built would suggest. But if there is something Kyungsoo loves even more is the sight of him, all strong muscles and tattooed flesh becoming a flailing mess on the bed as Kyungsoo fucks into him long and hard, low moans slipping out in a constant stream that make Kyungsoo die inside. And it’s so good and warm and hot and Chanyeol always begs and it’s one of the best things in the world.

Having sex with Baekhyun is quite the workout, because the blond is everywhere. One of his hands is curled around Kyungsoo’s cock, stroking him with a devious smile while the other is rubbing his index finger against his hole. Baekhyun is always eager, manhandling Kyungsoo into different positions in just one round and smiling into every kiss Baekhyun insists on pressing against his skin. And Kyungsoo lets him do as he pleases, because afterwards Baekhyun is calm and tired and sleepy and curls himself up on the couch for a nap long enough for Kyungsoo to join Chanyeol in their studio to work on their new song.

Jongdae is his favourite, though. Jongdae behaves differently with Kyungsoo; when is with Chanyeol, he’s funnily flirtatious, just enough to make their friend flustered but not too much. With Baekhyun, he’s loud and obnoxious. But with Kyungsoo, he likes to hang off his back in silence, merely burrowing into his arms at night. And sex works the same with each of them, which means Jongdae reminds Kyungsoo of a sleepy kitten when he is getting fucked; warm, lazy, gently pawing at his back to get Kyungsoo to pay attention to him, to fuck him harder.  
-  
Whenever Baekhyun and Jongdae get together, they make sure the whole block knows. They are loud, Baekhyun thrusting as fast as he can to make sure his balls slap loudly against the skin of Jongdae’s ass, Jongdae screaming when he comes just because he can. More often than not, Kyungsoo threatens to put a gag on both of them just so they will shut up. They never object to the idea.  
-  
One night, when it’s just Baekhyun and Chanyeol in their studio, the blond suddenly drops to his knees and unzips Chanyeol’s pant in a swift move, pulls out the brunet’s cock and gives it kittenish licks, gripping his own thighs. Chanyeol isn’t flaccid for long, and he cards fingers through Baekhyun’s surprisingly soft hair, tugs lightly to watch him squirm. Baekhyun lets Chanyeol fuck his mouth to his heart’s content, never breaking eye contact. When Chanyeol comes down his throat, Baekhyun swallows it all, licks around his lips for what slipped and then mouths the softening length to make sure he gets every drop. 

Chanyeol merely groans before pulling the shorter boy into his lap so he can finger him. 

They end up fucking on the couch, Baekhyun riding with vigour while Chanyeol sucks marks into his neck and grips his waist hard enough to bruise.

Coincidentally, Jongdae is face down on the couch, Kyungsoo eating him out while the vocalist whines because Kyungsoo put a vibrating cock ring on him and he just wants to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from aff


End file.
